suspect_behaviorfandomcom-20200215-history
Michelle C. Bonilla
Michelle C. Bonilla is an American actress and voice actress best known for her role as paramedic Christine Harms in the NBC medical drama ER. Biography Bonilla was born on March 2, 1972, at Hollywood, California. Bonilla became obsessed with acting at a very young age, having studied theatre, drama, and music at Los Angeles City College's art department. Bonilla then went on to enroll at the California State University, Northridge, where she majored in theater for 2 years before dropping out due to conflicting viewpoints on the schools training methods. Bonilla got her first on-screen role in 1995, when she was cast as a housekeeper in the CBS crime drama Silk Stalkings. Bonilla got her first recurring role in 1996, when she was first cast as Teresa Morales in the CBS western drama series Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman. Since then, Bonilla has appeared in TV shows, movies, and video games such as Star Wars: The Old Republic, Dead Rising 3, Castle, Lansky, Fallout: New Vegas, Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight, 24, ER, Shark, Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Bonilla portrayed Detective Nina Hernandez in One Shot Kill. She then portrayed Lara Gutierrez in an episode of Criminal Minds. Filmography *Criminal Minds - Dust and Bones (2017) TV episode - Lara Gutierrez *Mariah Carey's All I Want for Christmas Is You (2017) - Principal Reyes (voice) *East Los High (2017) - Marcia De Marcos *The Real O'Neals (2016) - Officer Golaski *Wicked City (2015) - Segment Producer Paula Blake *Rosewood (2015) - District Attorney Sandra Drake *Castle (2015) - Officer Maxine Collins *The Immigration Game (2015) - Joan *Jane the Virgin (2014) - Ms. Rivas *Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare (2014) - Female Soldier 3/Greek Civilian/Dynamic Event Announcer (voice) *24: Solitary (2014) - U.S. Attorney Vanessa Diaz *Dead Rising 3 (2013) - Alejandra Garcia (voice) *The Bold and the Beautiful - 3 episodes (2013) - Eila Chisholm *Incredible Crew (2012) - Math Teacher *Failing Upwards - 6 episodes (2012) - Celena *The Misadventures of the Dunderheads (2012) - Amy's Mom *Model Minority (2012) - Cristina *Luck (2012) - Margarita *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Huttese Alien/Nautolan Alien/Ortolan Alien (voice) *All My Children - 2 episodes (2011) - Reyna (uncredited) *Slip Away (2011) - Jane *Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior - One Shot Kill (2011) TV episode - Detective Nina Hernandez *The Visit (2010) - Colette *Fallout: New Vegas (2010) - White Legs Females (voice) *Saving Grace - 2 episodes (2010) - Anna Rose Soto *Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight (2010) - Spider/Zone Defender (voice) *ER - 58 episodes (1999-2009) - Paramedic Christine Harms *CSI: Miami (2008) - Gloria Nunez *Days of Our Lives - 3 episodes (2008) - Secretary/Clinic Nurse #2 *Katrina (2007) - Bonnie *Journeyman (2007) - Anna *The Closer (2007) - Rosalie Romero *Shark (2007) - Elena Perez *Kill Your Darlings (2006) - Susan *Unfabulous - 2 episodes (2005) - Ms. Gonzalez-Menendez-Mendoza *Joey (2005) - The Saleswoman *Getting to Know You (2005) - Jenny/Claire *24 - 2 episodes (2004-2005) - Reporter *Sexual Life (2004) - Wedding Planner *NYPD Blue - 2 episodes (1997-2002) - Liz Jimenez/Esther Gomez *Star Trek: Enterprise (2002) - Bu'kaH *The Division (2002) - Unknown Character *Providence (2001) - Jenny (uncredited) *City of Angels (2000) - Mrs. Vasquez *Code Blue (2000) - Paramedic Sandy Friese (voice) *Four Dogs Playing Poker (2000) - Young Mother *Judging Amy (2000) - Alma Delbello *Price of Glory (2000) - Grace Chavez *Nash Bridges (1999) - Brenda Valdez *Profiler (1999) - Lieutenant Marta Fernandez *Lansky (1999) - Panama Stewardess *Border Line (1999) - Fuller Adoption Secretary *Time to Pay (1999) - Marta Hogan *Air America (1998) - Julietta *Homegrown (1998) - Nurse *JAG (1998) - Rosalita *The Parent 'Hood (1998) - Stage Manager *True Friends (1998) - Lisette *Foto Novelas: Seeing Through Walls (1997) - Elena *Trial and Error (1997) - Court Reporter *Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman - 8 episodes (1996-1997) - Teresa Morales *Baywatch Nights (1996) - Rosie *The Pretender (1996) - Maria Sanchez *The Rich Man's Wife (1996) - Gangbanger *High Incident (1996) - Dog Owner *Seinfeld (1996) - Waitress *Diagnosis Murder (1996) - Nurse #2 *Sisters (1996) - Sherry *Murder One (1996) - Latina *Dunston Checks In (1996) - Consuelo *Strange Luck (1995) - Ricky *Above Suspicion (1995) - Girl in Shower *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1995) - UPS Woman *Silk Stalkings (1995) - Housekeeper 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors